


Raynaud's

by Peridot_8J4I_2RX



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, interconnected vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_8J4I_2RX/pseuds/Peridot_8J4I_2RX
Summary: A touchA graspA touch
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	Raynaud's

“Nnngh.”

Anna groaned as her fingers throbbed. 

The frozen heart froze her slowly, nipping first at her fingers.

“What has killed you?!” cried a man.

“Love,” Anna replied.

The frozen heart froze her slowly, nipping then at her limbs.

“It shall kill you!” cried the troll.

“I love,” replied Anna.

The frozen heart froze her slowly, nipping at her chest.

“What shall save you?!” cried a man.

“Love,” Anna replied.

The frozen heart thawed, unable to freeze the loving heart.

_____________________________________________________

The queen stood alone in a palace of ice.

Hers was the creative power, the bringer of creation.

Why then, was it found to be reviled by the common man, when it could do good?

“I don’t regret this.”

The princess came to strike down the solitude, and fell with it.

“How could I?”

How then, could it not be reviled by the common man, when it could do ill?

Hers was the destructive power, the ruiner of creation.

The queen mourned alone in a palace of ice.

_____________________________________________________

Sir Jorgenbjorgen thought for a moment, then laid his ebony piece on an ivory square.

“Why do you resist?” he asked.

“It is not true,” Elsa replied.

Elsa fingered an ivory piece and laid it on an ebony square.

“See? I know the game,” she said.

“It is not true,” Sir Jorgenbjorgen replied.

_____________________________________________________

Inside the vibrant portraits, men, women, and children enacted scenes from various epochs.

Valiant Joan shone, horse-bright and eye-wild; sword gleamed to burnished tang.

“It is time,” she said.

“Not yet,” replied Anna.

Inside the vibrant portraits, men, women, and children retained their youth unblemished.

Valiant Joan shone, horse-bright and eye-wild; untouched by horrors that never passed.

“It is time,” she said.

“Not yet,” replied Anna.

Inside the vibrant portraits, men, women, and children withheld the need for hurry.

Valiant Joan shone, horse-bright and eye-wild; shield strong and brow blessed.

“It’s time,” said Anna.

“Not yet,” she replied.

_____________________________________________________

Anna groaned as her fingers throbbed.

A phantom of pain wrapped itself around the memory of ice.

She sat near the fire, and thrust pained fingers into open flame.

The flames licked around her, mocking, cruel, burning white-cold.

Pained fingers touched useless tongues as they failed to warm.

The memory of ice chilled, with its terrible wraith as lead.

Anna groaned as her fingers throbbed.

_____________________________________________________

“Check.”

The King was placed in mortal danger, trapping him into unfavorable position.

Elsa sighed, “But not mate.”

The King’s guard rallied to his defence, moving them to a position of unreadiness.

Ebony soldiers slew ivory warriors without compassion.

“Check.”

A lone ivory pawn made promotion and became freed, through becoming royal.

“Not mate.” replied Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

The unfortunate King was toppled by his opponent, his ideology silenced.

“Checkmate.”

_____________________________________________________

Elsa watched with morbid fascination and fear as Anna’s fingers changed color in the cold.

White to blue, then when warmed, to red and back to white.

“Does it hurt?” she asks.

Anna nodded and peered at the curious contrast of their hands.

“It’s uncomfortable.”

From blue to white, then blue again, to deep red. 

“I’m sorry.”

Soft white hands contrast the ruddy burns from the white-cold.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Red to white to blue, then red as the color regained its natural hue.

Elsa watched, burdened with the knowledge that this new condition was by her own hand.

_____________________________________________________

Anna and Elsa sat by a fire. 

To Elsa, Anna was the world and she would cast the world in flames if it meant keeping her beloved happy.

Between paler hands rested a pale hand.

“I will keep you warm,” she said.

A pale hand rested between paler hands.

To Anna, the world was aflame. 

Elsa sat by an Anna consumed by passion.

_____________________________________________________

“Why do you not accept?” asked Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

“My place is here, to serve my people.” replied Elsa.

The board where atrocity had been wrought remained a relic to the old ruin of the King.

“Why do you not accept?” asked Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

“It is not right to love like I have loved.” replied Elsa.

The board where queens were rent held evidence of their terrible blood spilt in battle.

“Why do you not accept?” asked Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

“My place is here, to serve my people.” replied Elsa.

The board where all gave their lives for the King was splattered with the lives of the pawns.

_____________________________________________________

Anna hesitated.

The cold in her fingers was only banished by the presence of Elsa.

But the presence of Elsa created her the heart-warmth that cures the frozen heart.

How could it be proper love, even if ordained by a spell itself?

Without the heart-warmth of loving Elsa, she would be long dead.

The banished cold gave a weighty option of getting herself or it banished.

Anna hesitated.

_____________________________________________________

Anna saw Elsa in the inner courtyard.

Their sanctum was precious when it was impossible to be private, being royalty.

They reversed hands, gloved and ungloved.

“Why do you wear them now?” asked Elsa.

“The cold bothers me.” replied Anna.

Neither chose to leave the other’s side in precious space.

“Why don’t you wear them?” asked Anna.

“The cold doesn’t bother me.” replied Elsa.

They reversed hands, ungloved and gloved.

Being royalty, the most precious thing to each was the other.

Elsa found Anna in the courtyard.

_____________________________________________________

It was a simple brush against the arm.

A slip of the hand, a bristling of the hair.

Electrified nerves that signalled excitement sprang to attention.

Smooth finger-pads soothed cold bumps.

It should have been a simple brush.

_____________________________________________________

Sir Jorgenbjorgen and Valiant Joan conspired together.

It was a simple clandestine jaunt, where the world grew thin and the thread grew worn.

Knowledge which had not been shared was shared but not to the unknowing.

In the realm between fabric and painting two beings held a clandestine meeting.

Sir Jorgenbjorgen and Valiant Joan were bound in conspiracy.

_____________________________________________________

The sisters understood but they understood not their selves.

Desire had given to fear which had given to learning.

Learning had given to acceptance.

Jointly bound as a single being for a single instance, connected at the lips and heart.

Acceptance had given to understanding.

Understanding had given to proper desire which had given to love.

The sisters understood, but they understood the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Elsanna monthly contest. There is a story.


End file.
